Prior attempts to trigger laser flashlamps have been accompanied by technical disadvantages; for example, if the flashlamp is wrapped with a trigger coil, an initially spiral or stepped arc is produced in the flashlamp with the plasma following the placement of the trigger coil around and along the flashlamp. Moreover, if the coil turns are too closely spaced, the luminous flux emanating from the flashlamp is interfered with. Moreover, if a linear strip is painted onto the flashlamp surface, the strip disintegrates after a very brief pulsing period.